


Art for Battle of the Nations

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Fun, Gen, Men In Tights, medieval costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Summary: The Winchesters go undercover at a Renaissance festival to investigate a strange case of murders. To Sam's dismay and Dean's delight, the best way to blend in is to fight – like men in tights!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Art for Battle of the Nations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_hugs_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_hugs_Sammy/gifts).



It's only 3 years late... but finally here's the art I promised you way back in the dark ages. This is a scene from your exciting adventure story, [The Battle of the Nations](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10770354/1/Battle-of-the-Nations), my dear [](https://dean-hugs-sammy.livejournal.com/profile)[dean_hugs_sammy](https://dean-hugs-sammy.livejournal.com/) xxx!  
I hope you like it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49329904026/in/dateposted/)  
It's all digital  
This is as far as I'd got way back in 2016 when I first asked [](https://dean-hugs-sammy.livejournal.com/profile)[dean_hugs_sammy](https://dean-hugs-sammy.livejournal.com/) what she'd like.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49329435368/in/photostream/)  
I don't know why it took me so long to sit down and finish it but better late than never, right?


End file.
